


Три ступени к чести

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Minor Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Юный и мятежный Элронд стремится проверить себя, участвуя в принятом лагере сыновей Феанора воинском обряде «ансерег» с эльфами, которые его изобрели, включая и самого Маэдроса. История является самостоятельной частью авторского цикла об эльфийских воинских БДСМ-ритуалах под названием «ансерег».





	1. Учитель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thrice for Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546948) by [Ansereg (Tyellas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/pseuds/Ansereg). 



> Фик переведён на летнюю фандомную битву-2018 для команды fandom JRRT 2018.  
> Он очень особенный, необычный, со своим непростым языком, странной аурой и атмосферой посвящения, инициации, тайны и сакрального. И характеры персонажей непривычные. Но меня он очень заинтриговал не только героями, но и, в первую очередь, идеей. Надеюсь, он найдёт своего читателя.  
> Все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия и всё проделывают исключительно по взаимному согласию.
> 
> Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7484531.

— Опять ты сделал что-то прежде меня!

Элрос издал слабый смущённый смешок, в котором, однако, слышалось облегчение.

— И как всегда не нарочно, правда же? — он встал с узкой походной койки, головой чуть не упершись в потолок их с братом шатра. — Злишься на меня?

— А я-то задавался вопросом, чего это ты так часто ходишь на охоту! И так часто возвращаешься без добычи! — Элронд улыбнулся, и братья дружно разразились громким хохотом. Элронд поёрзал на своей койке, и Элрос вновь уселся, на этот раз напротив брата, тут же заработав тычок в плечо. — Дни напролёт мне приходится слушать, как тебя нахваливают за твоё усердие! И тут ты бегаешь на свидания в лес со смертной девой!

Лицо Элроса вытянулось.

— О моих отлучках говорят… кто-то что-то подозревает? — он схватил брата за плечи. — Прошу тебя! Не говори никому! Кто знает, что будет тогда!

— Но ты уверен, что это безопасно? — строго спросил Элронд.

— Она знает моё имя, я знаю её — только и всего! И я всё делаю, чтоб не оставлять следов. Мы встречаемся около зимнего стойбища её народа, а это от нас больше часа пути! — увидев тревогу на лице Элронда, Элрос добавил: — Она никогда меня не предаст! Она говорит, что любит меня!

— О, — лицо Элронда прояснилось. — Ну, тогда другое дело!

Оба они были достаточно юны, чтобы принимать фантазии и мечты о любви за чистую монету и верить, что всё, что они слышали в рассказах о любви, правда. Вспомнив о таких рассказах, Элронд продолжил:

— А Маглор может быть против? Ведь эльфы не должны брать в возлюбленные смертных…

— Не должны, да. Но такое случается! Как и многие другие вещи! Разве нам это всё важно? Про нас ведь никто точно не может сказать, эльфы мы или смертные!

Близнецы, одетые в цвета сыновей Феанора, выглядели урождёнными эльфами: прекрасные точёные лица, белоснежная кожа, каштановые, словно соболиный мех, волосы, заплетённые в косы из-за ветра и непогоды. Но, в отличие от эльфов, на руках их была заметна лёгкая поросль тёмных волосков, а в уголках глаз, когда они хмурились или улыбались, появлялись морщинки.

Но в тот момент, замерев в размышлениях, Элронд выглядел совершенно как эльф. Наконец он сказал:

— Чтобы сохранить в тайне отлучки к ней, приноси с собой что-то, возвращаясь назад. Хоть немного рыбы.

Элрос ухмыльнулся, враз успокоившись.

— В прошлый раз я поймал двух зайцев, но отдал ей, — серые глаза его затуманились, взгляд их стал далёким, как луна. — Она такая маленькая, такая ладная, словно хорошенькая бурая пичужка! А взгляд мягкий, словно вечерняя зорька! Надеюсь, она хоть сколько мяса оставила себе! Мы и познакомились, когда она добывала пищу. Я увидел, как она соскабливает вокруг дерева снег, и…

Элрос изливал на брата историю своей первой любви, Элронд слушал. Близнецы в своих манерах были столь же похожи, как и внешне — до недавнего времени. Они, по меркам эльфов, выросли быстро и уже становились мужчинами, и время это для них выходило нелёгким. Маглор всегда поощрял в каждом из них своеобразие, не желая, чтобы они делили всё пополам и слились в одно целое, как его собственные братья, близнецы Амрод с Амрасом, до их смерти в бою. Элронд задавался вопросом, не потому ли Элрос избегал его в последнее время, и было таким облегчением узнать, что причина в другом. На лице брата проступили первые тени мудрости… Элрос уже вошёл в двери опыта, который никогда не сможет разделить со своим братом-близнецом.

Закончив свою сумбурную историю, Элрос с тревогой взглянул на Элронда.

— Когда ты снова с ней увидишься? — спросил Элронд.

— Собирался сегодня вечером, — понизил голос Элрос, — за три часа до рассвета, когда сменится караул, тогда мы сможем утром немножко побыть вдвоём. Как тебе план?

— Очень умно.

— Если захочешь привести кого-то сюда… — будто бы небрежно, но в то же время с неловкостью сказал Элрос, — пока меня тут не будет… ну, ты понимаешь… — А затем добавил: — Если мне повезёт, я вернусь с добычей! И удостоверюсь, чтоб ты первый смог выбрать из того, что я принесу!

Вскоре Элрос ушёл, а Элронд продолжал сидеть неподвижно, прислушиваясь к вечерним отзвукам, доносившимся из лагеря. Признание Элроса отозвалось в нём смущением. Молодая женщина, которую тот описал как маленькую бурую птичку, на словах казалась привлекательной, но мысли об Элросе в акте похоти… разум Элронда отшатнулся от этой картины, как от огня. Он смутно чувствовал, что чем дальше будет держаться от брата в своих собственных приключениях, тем лучше.

Но как бы ни пылал в теле Элронда жар, сердце его было холодно. В лагере сыновей Феанора эльфийских женщин было немного, и все, что были не замужем, ещё видели в близнецах детей. Мысль об ухаживании за кем-то из них казалась безумием, а подражать Элросу и искать смертную возлюбленную слишком уж близко приближало к самому Элросу. Виноград этот казался ему зелен, и Элронд решил, что вовсе не завидует Элросу из-за возлюбленной. Но он завидовал опыту брата, который получил теперь повод этим бравировать. Элрос знал: он мужчина. Элронд желал для себя уверенности в том же.

И в лагере, полном воинов, был для этого и другой путь.

_Ансерег._ Предмет гордости воинов и властителей. В ритуалах ансерег эльфийские воины претерпевали боль и даже пытки — и тем самым закаляли себя перед сражениями на поле боя… и перед лицом возможных пыток от рук прислужников Моргота. Испытания ансерег от молодёжи были сокрыты. Но Элронд и Элрос всё равно много слышали о них: и в скупых пояснениях приёмных родителей и наставников, и — что увлекало куда значительнее! — в том, что им самим удавалось подслушать или подглядеть. Элронд внимал этим сказкам с куда большим воодушевлением, нежели Элрос.

В памяти Элронда всплыли многозначительные перешёптывания по тёмным углам, и на сердце у него полегчало. Он встал и выглянул из шатра, выдохнув в морозный воздух облачко пара. Стояла глухая ночь, из небесной тьмы на снег проливали слабый серебряный свет звёзды. Помедлив какое-то время в проёме шатра, он шагнул в чёрное с серебром царство ночи. И медленно зашагал, стараясь не оставлять глубоких следов на хрупких тропинках в снегу.

Когда Элронд вошёл к Эрестору, наставник как раз убирал свитки, над которыми работал — уже слишком стемнело. Лагерь не мог позволить расходовать топливо на свет над письменным столом учёного. В тени бревенчатой комнаты, которая использовалась как библиотека, Элронд вдруг осознал, что никогда по-настоящему на Эрестора и не смотрел. Эрестор, сподвижник Маглора, многие годы был близнецам учителем. Элронд представил себе, что видит его впервые… кто же тогда предстал бы перед ним? Темноволосый мужчина, без утончённой чеканности черт сыновей Феанора в лице, без непривычного щегольства лесных эльфов… Сдержанный, чуть уставший учёный казался совершенно непримечательным. Но затем Эрестор увидел его, Элронда — и тот тут же переменил своё мнение. Лишь узнавание отразилось на лице Эрестора, оно просветлело, будто плоская серая гладь пруда в лучах выглянувшего солнца превратилось в живое льющееся серебро.

Братья очень любили Маглора, но понимая, каким именно образом он стал им приёмным отцом, боялись его беспокоить, а позже — выглядеть в его глазах слабыми. Эрестор, прирождённый учитель, в их сомнениях и страхах стал для них убежищем. Элронд припомнил сказанное ему Эрестором в карауле пару недель назад. «Кто ещё в этом лагере видит меня полноправным мужчиной!» — подумал он. И вошёл в библиотеку.

— Приветствую! Что тебя сюда привело? Неужто не холодно? — Эрестор быстрым движением потёр ладони друг о друга, чтобы согреться.

— У меня есть вопрос. Если тебя о таком спрашивать неуместно — только скажи, и больше я никогда об этом не заговорю. — Элронд сам удивился, как твёрдо прозвучал его голос: на деле он такой уверенности вовсе не испытывал.

— Ну, не может быть, чтобы ты хотел чего-то такого уж ужасного, — казалось, Эрестору было приятно его доверие. — Смелее. Спрашивай.

— Я хочу попробовать ансерег, — ну вот, слова произнесены вслух, но Эрестор лишь приподнял бровь. — Знаю, иногда ты занимаешься им.

— Да, я следую пути Маэдроса. И не жалею об этом, — к наставнику вернулась его привычная ирония. — Полагаю, тебе довелось услышать пару сказок — или пару вскриков? Видеть воинов, одетых в чёрное с серебром?

Элронд кивнул в ответ на каждое из предположений.

— Можешь мне рассказать, с чего начался ансерег?

— Как ты сам сказал, это путь Маэдроса. Он начал всё это, но… большего я не знаю.

— Но должен узнать. Если, как ты говоришь, ты хочешь участвовать в ансерег, то должен, — Эрестор заговорил нараспев, будто рассказывал легенду. — Всем эльфам известно, какие пытки претерпел Маэдрос от Моргота, что был подвешен он за запястье на пиках Тангородрим. Многие сказки повествуют об его стойкости — и о преданном его друге, спасшем его с высоты, освободив руку. Ценой свободы стала последняя пытка — запястье его было отсечено.

Лишь нога Маэдроса вновь коснулась земли, мы приветствовали его с радостью. Многие приняли его возвращение, как знамение: несмотря на павшее на нас Проклятие Мандоса, Валар не оставили нас. Однако то был уже не тот Маэдрос, кого мы потеряли. По-прежнему прекраснейший из сыновей Феанора, яркий, как пламя, не знающий пощады. Но отягощённый диковинной мудростью и бременем воспоминаний. Он помнил невыразимые ужасы, а для эльфа такая память — сама по себе пытка. И никто из верных не смог бы назвать день и час, когда, сражаясь со своим омрачённым разумом, он вновь повернулся к пыткам лицом — на этот раз, чтобы обрести власть над жестокими воспоминаниями.

— Кто же помог ему?..

— Маэдрос не желает, чтобы говорили об этом. Позднее он поделился тем, что решил. Он стремился укрепить себя так, чтобы больше не покориться таким пыткам, чтобы вобрать стойкость железа, кандалов, что сковали его, в свои жилы.

— А как другие пришли к… к… — Элронд не знал, как продолжить фразу.

— Маэдроса очень любят. Многие из его верных глубоко сострадали ему, и многие мучились тем же страхом, что и он. И обряд распространился за пределы покоев Маэдроса — из почтения. А другие искали мужества, подобного тому, что обрёл Маэдрос, и поддержки, которую он мог дать через это знание. — Эрестор вздохнул. — Мы не всегда были в войне и изгнании, как сейчас. Цитадели Хитлума были сильны и прекрасны, нам хватало времени практиковать все искусства нашего далёкого дома и изобретать новые. Говорят, подобно тому, как Моргот исказил эльфов в злосчастных орков, наши искусства и законы возвысили пытку до благородного ритуала.

Каждому искусству найдутся критики. Одни заявляли, что это слишком уж простое лекарство от вины братоубийства, или что боль и страдания, таким образом причинённые — бесцельная трата времени и жестокость сверх нужды. Другие говорили, что это открывает двери сердца… — Эрестор на миг умолк, и Элронд затаил дыхание, но следующие слова учителя лишь озадачили его, — неестественным… нет, неожиданным связям.

— Но почему?

— Если честно, я не понимаю и сам, — Эрестор поднял ладони. — Когда я прохожу или провожу испытание ансерег, мой разум охвачен болью или дерзновенной отвагой. Как и многие мужчины среди эльфов, я прошёл три испытания, которые ты упоминал. В нашем лагере это больше, чем просто традиция. Скажу не тая: три ступени посвящения ансерег, чтобы доказать своё достоинство, проходят большинство воинов. Сам я обращаюсь к нему во времена долгого ожидания между битвами, чтобы острым поддерживать своё воинское чутьё — или чтобы помочь другу, который попросит об этом. — Он жёстко взглянул Элронду в глаза и спросил: — Повторил бы ты, что хочешь попробовать ансерег, теперь, когда знаешь всё то, что я поведал тебе?

— Да, — ответил Элронд. — Я хочу пройти три испытания ради чести. Моих сил хватит! Кого же мне попросить и как?

Эрестор побарабанил пальцем по нижней губе и затем тихо сказал:

— Не знаю, что подумает Маглор, твой отец и мой владыка. Тебе ещё нет пятидесяти поворотов года…

Но Элронд был настойчив.

— Это совершеннолетие лишь по меркам эльфов! Но по смертному счёту я полностью взрослый мужчина! Я могу держать меч, я могу пасть во имя моего приёмного отца. Ты сам так сказал! — И, в порыве вдохновения, Элронд добавил: — Другие просили тебя помощи в ансерег! Сделаешь ли ты то же для меня?

Первой реакцией Эрестора, которую тот не успел спрятать, была озарившая лицо вспышка гордости.

— Что ж, юноша… Элронд. Но я твой учитель, это неправильно…

Эрестор сам выучил его читать лица других, так что Элронд без труда понял и Эрестора. Под его напускной суровостью светилась радость оттого, что его о таком попросили. А внезапная жажда Элронда одарила его красноречием.

— И сейчас ты уже не учишь меня разбирать буквы! Я знаю, все учёные учатся всю свою жизнь! Может, у меня впереди долгие-долгие годы, а может, смертный удел, но я всегда буду уважать тебя и всегда я буду искать твоего совета, но разве сейчас ты точно такой учитель мне, как в детстве?

— Что ж, тогда я был с тобой рядом, — на устах Эрестора стала расплываться улыбка, он коснулся груди Элронда, прямо в области сердца. — Я с тобой и сейчас. Более того, путь, о котором ты просишь меня, показывает… — он посмотрел в самую глубь Элронда. — Твою честь. Ты королевского рода, ты приёмный сын наших владык. Что ж, да будет так, первый вкус ансерег ты познаешь от меня. Я сделаю для тебя всё, что только смогу.

И Элронд переживал тот же подъём. Взбудораженный, раззадоренный, он спросил:

— А можно сегодня? Ближе к рассвету? Элрос уйдёт на охоту, и наш шатёр будет свободен.

Улыбка Эрестора выражала терпение.

— Если я отвечу тебе «нет», сомневаюсь, что ты способен будешь думать хоть о чём-то другом, пока мы и вправду это не сделаем. Так что почему бы и нет? Помню, каково это — быть молодым! Освободи побольше места в шатре и подготовь себя.

— Одеться в чёрное с серебром одеяние, ты об этом?

Эрестор кивнул.

— Но у меня ничего нет такого… нужных цветов… — пришлось признаться Элронду.

Эрестор повернулся к скромному набору вещей, сложенному у стены библиотеки, и достал оттуда небольшой рулон чёрной ткани. То был тяжёлый шёлк, расшитый мерцающим серебром… остатки прежней роскоши.

— На первый раз тебе понадобится лишь это. Надень под свою одежду. Вечером я приду к тебе.

Элронд развернул ткань и ощутил, как к лицу прилил жар. Это была набедренная повязка.

***

Подражая приёмному отцу, близнецы редко просили угля для жаровни в своём шатре. Однако этой ночью Элронд взял немного и раздул пару углей. Пока он разводил огонь, в памяти его всплыли все перешёптывания, что он слышал об ансерег: что-то о ножах, об огне, об ужасных испытаниях, когда воина подвешивали на цепях, прикованных к крюкам в его плоти. И больше того: ему на ум пришло объяснение того, что Эрестор мог подразумевать под осторожными словами «неожиданные связи»… Страсть между мужчинами среди эльфов была вне законов и обычаев эльфийского брака, но говорили, в испытаниях ансерег она, бывало, вспыхивала. Эрестора, казалось, это вводило в замешательство, такая старомодность была совсем на него не похожа. В лагере была не одна пара мужчин, кто искал таких утех и без ансерег. Думая о том, как всё могло бы случиться, он занервничал ещё сильнее и продолжил перекладывать вещи, пока не пришёл Эрестор.

При входе Эрестор поклонился, непривычно торжественно, и сурово объявил:

— Я должен кое-что тут подготовить. Можешь отойти?

Элронд отступил на шаг, и Эрестор развернул нечто, что принёс с собой — холст, обработанный и расписанный. Площадь его составляла ширину распахнутых рук мужчины, в середине был нарисован круг. Прежде чем Элронд смог его рассмотреть, Эрестор разложил его прямо на полу шатра.

— Тебе следует встать здесь, — махнул он рукой в сторону холста.

Опешив, Элронд глядел на тёмную ткань и серебряную затейливую роспись на ней.

— Но я не могу! Мои ноги…

— Есть несколько путей проходить испытание. Самый обычный — держаться за цепи над головой, но у меня таких нет, и сегодня я не смог их одолжить. Другой способ — оставаться в кругу или хранить молчание. Испытание можно проходить и так, и так.

Элронд стянул с себя грязную обувь и штаны, а затем шагнул на полотно, ощущая, как скользко и гладко под ногами.

— Значит, если я выйду из круга — я трус?

— Не трус. Но попытался сделать то, к чему не был готов, — взгляд Эрестора был добрым. — Ансерег предназначен не для того, чтобы сломать тебя, а для того, чтобы строить и делать крепче. Если что-то для тебя невыносимо, если это и вправду за гранью, можешь сдаться. Такое иной раз случается, и в этом нет никакого позора.

— Но лучше ведь дойти до конца! — не веря ему, сказал Элронд.

— Конечно же! — Эрестор отвернулся к одной из коек, чтобы распаковать и другие предметы, что он принёс, и которые ещё сильнее сбили Элронда с толку. Не оружие, самые обычные вещи: тёмная верёвка, накрытое блюдо, зелёная берёзовая ветвь, очищенная от бересты и будто заготовленная для плетения корзины. Что-то похожее на кучу прутьев для метлы. И пара тёмных узлов, оставшихся для Элронда загадкой.

Закончив, Эрестор помолчал, задумчиво разглядывая свои инструменты. Но к делу приступил он лишь тогда, когда Элронд спросил:

— А когда мы начнём?

— Испытание не начнётся, пока ты не будешь готов. Хочешь ещё обсудить его?

Элронд помотал головой.

— Должен ли я… — он застенчиво показал на свою одежду, и, когда Эрестор согласно кивнул, отвернулся и разделся. Сняв всё, он сказал: — Что ж. Я готов.

Теперь на нём была лишь набедренная повязка. Следуя своим фантазиям о том, что ему предстоит, он убрал сплетённые косы с шеи и встал посреди круга на колени.

И это в одночасье изменило всё. Эрестор снял с себя перепачканный травянисто-зелёный плащ, и туника, чёрная с серебром, придала ему, в глазах коленопреклонённого Элронда, наблюдающего снизу, какую-то мрачную власть. А глаза Элронда были прямо на уровне рук учёного… рук, которые, как Элронд знал, так же ловко обращались с клинком, как и с пером. Он поднял лицо вверх и увидел, что Эрестор на миг прикрыл серые глаза, размышляя. А когда вновь открыл их, взгляд стал далёким, будто охладела кровь в его жилах. Зазвучал его голос, холодно и мелодично. И как только Эрестор заговорил, Элронда от волнения прошила дрожь.

— Ты говоришь, что готов. Будь связан последующим часом. Ибо испытание твоё началось.

Ладони Элронда взмокли, кровь забурлила в венах: испытание началось! Каждый жест Эрестора теперь казался невероятно важным. Эрестор взял с койки первый предмет — тёмный шнур.

— Протяни руки.

Элронд повиновался, и Эрестор туго связал его запястья вместе и запечатал узел.

— Попробуй пошевелить руками. Ну же.

Элронд попытался развести руки, потянул их вверх, вниз — узел держал крепко. Он замер — подбородка его коснулась ладонь: Эрестор мягко приподнял его голову вверх, и глаза их встретились.

— В круге ансерег ничего не происходит просто так. Первое, что орки делают с пленниками — связывают их, чтобы не упустить свою добычу. Одного этого достаточно, чтобы устрашить слабого духом. — Элронд на это кивнул. — Прими всё; запечатай всё, что будешь претерпевать, в своей памяти. И если когда-нибудь тебе придётся претерпевать это в жизни, воспоминания помогут тебе.

Элронд безмолвно распрямил спину, не поднимаясь с колен, и заработал этим от Эрестора мрачную улыбку.

Эрестор снова склонился над ним, трогая грудь, и Элронд с удивлением выдохнул: эльф пригладил волоски на его груди и коснулся соска. А затем ахнул от боли — Эрестор резко выкрутил плоть. Элронд бездумно качнулся назад, но Эрестор продолжал больно сжимать его сосок.

— Это ничто. Ничто.

Боль усилилась, и Эрестор достал что-то из кармана: как оказалось, пару зажимов, соединённых красным плетёным шнуром. Когда он вновь наклонился к Элронду, тот замер. Боль от того, что в оба соска теперь впились стальные зажимы, была, как и обещал Эрестор, куда сильней, и Элронд на миг скорчился, чуть было не откинувшись спиной на холстину. Но затем собрался и сдвинулся вперёд, чтобы не нарушить круг.

Эрестор снял зажимы, и Элронд запротестовал:

— Я мог бы… ах-х! Мог бы и дольше их носить!

— Я заметил. Но тебе было больно, когда я снял их, ведь так? Это сделает боль сильнее, — Эрестор поменял местами зажимы, закрепив их под другим углом. От того, как ныла там плоть, всё тело Элронда прострелило иглами агонии, он вновь безотчётно выгнулся, стискивая зубы. От боли что-то кольнуло и в паху.

На этот раз Эрестор дал ему время прийти в себя. Элронд поднял глаза и увидел его спокойное, бесстрастное лицо, которое светилось вдохновением, придающим ему необычайную привлекательность.

— Оставайся на месте. Вот сейчас будет больно. — Эрестор отвернулся, взял один из тёмных свёртков, и Элронд сглотнул. Из свёртка Эрестор достал нечто очень ценное для зимней походной обстановки: длинную тонкую свечу кремового цвета, слегка уже оплывшую. Наблюдая, как свеча разгорается от огня в жаровне, Элронд вновь сглотнул. Эрестор, казалось, был полностью сосредоточен на пламени свечи, так что Элронду хватило времени попаниковать. Какие же затейные пытки предстояли ему, раз Эрестору требовался свет свечи? Наверно, в другом узле нож. А может, и два. А может…

Эрестор опять встал перед своим учеником, выражение его глаз мешала разглядеть тень, и он всё ещё так и смотрел на свечу. Затем слегка наклонил её — и тут резкий вскрик Элронда словно рассёк дым. Неожиданный жгучий дождь из расплавленного воска опалил кожу Элронда подобно жидкому огню. Руки Элронда непроизвольно вывернулись в оковах. Новая порция льющегося воска показалась ещё горячей, пылающие брызги попали на правое плечо и руку. Элронду удалось сдержать крик, закряхтев. На третий раз воск полился слева, и Элронд лишь дёрнулся — пара капель попала на нежную кожу живота — но сохранил молчание.

— Сядь прямо, — сказал Эрестор. Элронд сам был удивлён тому, как дрожал, и силой заставил мышцы расслабиться, а затем сел так, как сказал наставник, глубоко дыша и решившись позволить Эрестору облить его хоть всей свечой до фитиля, раз так надо. Но вместо того Эрестор просто поднёс к нему пламя так близко, что Элронд ощущал его покалывающий жар. — Не двигайся.

Пламя приблизилось к его груди. Элронд сидел неподвижно и прямо, напоминая себе, что это просто огонёк свечи, бояться тут нечего. Однако ладони его взмокли — вслед за светом его плоти чистейшей болью коснулся огонь. Он втянул носом воздух, унюхав запах гари, источаемый кожей. Пламя опалило пару волосков на его груди, и они принялись тлеть.

Эрестор, выругавшись, отдёрнул горящий фитиль и задул его, на лице его отразилась тревога. Он похлопал по груди Элронда и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Никогда раньше не случалось такого…

Он отложил свечу в сторону, взял накрытое блюдо и быстро развернулся с ним к Элронду. И тот снова закряхтел. Кожу обдало дождём ещё более жгучим, суставы заныли, боль опалила хлеще, глаза его распахнулись.

— Холодно! — вскричал он.

— Лёд.

Вновь приблизившись, Эрестор скользнул прозрачным, как стекло, кусочком льда по его коже, посылая по ней мурашки и охлаждая розовые пятна ожогов. Этот контраст между жаром и холодом… эти тёплые касания рук Эрестора… кожа Элронда никогда не была столь чувствительной! И когда последний кусочек льда растаял, Эрестор сказал:

— Встань на ноги и повернись ко мне спиной.

Элронд поспешно повиновался, и не только чтобы показать своё послушание. Напряжение в паху, что он ощутил, когда Эрестор выкручивал ему соски, теперь казалось ему пустяком. Вот теперь-то его фаллос стал совершенно твёрдым.

Выгнувшись вперёд, чтобы прикрыть связанными руками свой пах, он проклял себя за то, что не повязал набедренную повязку потуже, и теперь с ним сыграла злую шутку неудовлетворённая юношеская похоть. Всё, что он фантазировал себе об ансерег, было агонией и мукой, но никак не этой странной жизнью, что пробудилась в нём вместе со вспышками боли. Теперь он был благодарен, что Эрестор связал ему руки спереди, рад, что может скрыть от Эрестора свой позор… от Эрестора, который с каждой минутой казался всё привлекательнее…

Эрестор, будто догадываясь, какую сладкую муку причиняет, провёл ладонями по его спине. Прикосновение было таким ласковым.

— Какой ты худой… это всё зима, — и Элронд услышал, как тот вздохнул. — Все мы такие, — добавил Эрестор дальше, тёплой ладонью скользя вниз по спине Элронда.

Член Элронда отвердел ещё сильнее, и Элронд стиснул зубы. Не задумавшись, что говорит, он пробормотал:

— Так орки делать не стали бы…

Эрестор рассмеялся от этой дерзости, а затем шлёпнул его по лопатке.

— Правда! Ох, правда! А вот так они точно сделали бы, — и Элронд услышал рассекающий воздух свист. Никогда раньше он не испытывал перед этим звуком страха, но теперь тот стал вестником молнии боли, что высекла его плечи, и крик Элронда почти сорвался на визг. И опять раздался свист, и Элронд вздрогнул в предвкушении.

— Всего лишь берёзовая ветвь, берёза — дерево учёного. Так внемли же тому, чему она должна тебя научить! — И зелёная хворостина вновь хлестнул Элронда по коже, и тот в судороге выгнулся вперёд, еле удержав себя, чтобы не выпасть из круга.

Эрестор втащил его обратно за косы.

— Не убегай от неё, юноша. Расскажи мне, каково это. — И новый удар хворостиной, прямо поперёк ягодиц.

— Просто больно! Режет… и жжёт, — Элронд замялся. — А потом, после… я будто чувствую что-то.

— Пробуй ещё раз! — рявкнул Эрестор и нанёс новый удар.

Свист — и новая мука, но затем в голове Элронда прояснилось.

— Удар не сильней предыдущего.

Эрестор отбросил косы Элронда вперёд.

— Хорошо сказано. Теперь я нанесу тебе дюжину ударов другой берёзой. Стой смирно.

Элронд услышал, как Эрестор отложил в сторону лёгкую хворостину и взял связку прутьев, на которую Элронд раньше обратил внимание. Первый удар новой берёзы коснулся его ягодиц, и вместе с жжением он ощутил, как дёрнулся его член.

Элронд уже познавал своё тело и на солнечном свету, и в воде, и искал по-ребячьи разрядки от юношеской похоти. Но Эрестор дарил ему и огонь, и лёд, и невыносимый накал — и всё это вместе, и он не мог позволить себе вновь пошатнуться. А берёза обжигала снова и снова, словно целый улей шершней, и бёдра Элронда раскачивались в тайном наслаждении. Набедренная повязка, сидевшая раньше свободно, натянулась, и он чуть было не потерял голову совсем, когда на ум вдруг пришла мысль, что член Эрестора касался той же самой ткани.

Так увлёкшись своими переживаниями, он не заметил, что Эрестор уже нанёс все двенадцать ударов и теперь замер, размышляя.

— Ещё шесть, — сказал Эрестор и снова размахнулся. Колени Элронда дёрнулись вперёд, и он принял удар, на грани боли и наслаждения, напряжённо вытянувшись и выдержав и то, и то.

— Да, вот так… берёзовый хлыст и розги ломаются об твою твёрдую молодую спину, — сказал Эрестор и, строже, добавил: — Повернись, Элронд. Ты прошёл испытание.

Элронд не шелохнулся, пытаясь сообразить, что же ему сделать со своим заметным возбуждением. И вот он повернулся и рухнул на колени, прикрывая связанными руками свою восставшую плоть. Сердце его выпрыгивало из груди, он смотрел прямо на Эрестора. Теперь он видел, какие под тонкой чёрной туникой из шерсти у Эрестора крепкие бёдра. Он перевёл взгляд на ладони учителя, сконфуженный тем, как же жаждал их ласки. Увидев, как удивлённо смотрит на него Эрестор, Элронд спросил:

— А что делают после?

— А как ты думаешь, что следует сделать?

И Элронд сделал первое, что пришло ему на ум.

— Благодарю тебя, — сказал он, поймал руку Эрестора и поцеловал её. Член его закаменел ещё сильнее, когда губы наткнулись на эту искусную руку, что так мучила его.

Эрестор отнял руку, но не сердясь, и погладил Элронда по лицу. Элронд потянулся к нему и попытался опять схватить его руку своими связанными, умоляюще глядя на него. Эрестор принуждённо рассмеялся:

— Я думал, первым делом ты попросишь развязать тебе руки. Подними их.

Элронд послушно вытянул руки и отвернулся, понимая, что теперь эрекцию ему не скрыть.

Эрестор освободил его и опять заговорил:

— Воспламеняет, а? Некоторые так считают.

Быстро выдохнув, Элронд спросил:

— А ты?

— Некоторые из наших новых путей не для меня. Я следую законам и любви предков, — Эрестор отвернулся, складывая прутья. — Я знаю, что бывают разные первые разы. С одним я могу тебе помочь и почту за честь. Но другой не для меня.

Элронд принял это с упавшим сердцем. Что ж, по крайней мере, член его тоже наполовину упал.

— Всё, о чём я просил — это испытание ансерег, — пробормотал он. Тут ему пришло в голову, что есть ещё кое-что, что нужно сделать после испытания, и мужество вновь вернулось к нему. — Я просил его, и ты дал его мне. И я тебя за это благодарю.

Эрестор вновь повернулся к нему с заметным облегчением на лице.

— Это дважды честь для меня. Ты не замёрз? На, накинь.

И Элронд потянулся к одеялу, которое Эрестор набросил ему на плечи. Их коснулась лишь шерсть, но не ладони другого мужчины. Он закутался в одеяло и был рад скрыть так и не остывшее возбуждение.

Эрестор развернул ещё один из своих таинственных свёртков, но там оказались лишь полоски вяленого мяса. Он предложил их Элронду, и тот взял кусочек и принялся жевать, сначала бездумно, но затем с жадностью, сам удивившись своему голоду. Жевать жёсткую солонину было не так просто. Эрестор ел вместе с ним, и какое-то время они уютно помалкивали. На лицо Эрестора вернулось привычное тёплое выражение. Когда он прожевал свой кусок, то сглотнул и сказал:

— Ты не просто прошёл испытание, ты выдержал его очень и очень хорошо, особенно с учётом того, что это было для тебя впервые.

— Правда? — Элронд впервые с момента окончания испытания улыбнулся. И они ещё немного поговорили о том, какие части испытания были для Элронда труднее, а какие легче, и как он ощущает свои ссадины сидя. Беседа довершила работу, которую начала трапеза — Элронд наконец расслабился.

Но вот Эрестор проговорил:

— В следующий раз мы должны поразить тебя больше. Нужно предложить тебе испытание, которое больше подобает тому, что ты способен вынести.

— Но какое? — спросил Элронд, оправив одеяло, чтобы скрыть волнение, охватившее его при мысли об этом следующем разе. Вновь дало о себе знать возбуждение, и его затопило облегчение: значит, Эрестор не посчитал его недостойным или малодушным, раз его ожидает вторая ступень.

— Увидишь.

И они синхронно повернули головы — снаружи донёсся крик. Эрестор встал и выглянул сквозь занавеси шатра, потянуло холодом. Элронд собрался с силами и потянулся за одеждой.

-Слышишь? — спросил Эрестор. — Кричат, что кто-то на ночной охоте добыл косулю. Наконец  
хоть немного удачи! Вставай, и я уберу полотно.


	2. Товарищи

_Тело с Душою я вместе отдал  
В руки Наставнику — новым я стал.  
«Эпитафии войны» Р. Киплинг_

И вот два дня спустя Элронд уже потрясённо глядел на Эрестора: тот только что сообщил ему, что уже совершил все приготовления для второй ступени ансерег. Первое испытание доказало Элронду, на что он способен, и теперь второй попыткой он рьяно стремился доказать это и всем остальным. Он фантазировал, как горделиво стоит на коленях перед Эрестором, а вокруг — множество свидетелей. В таких делах и правда часто требовались свидетели-подручные. Но Эрестор предложил нечто совершенно иное.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы второе испытание я прошёл не с тобой, а с оруженосцем Маэдроса?! И двумя кузнецами?! — вскричал Элронд.

Эрестора, казалось, такой отклик вверг в изумление.

— Родендиль столь же хорош в этом искусстве, как ты сам со временем станешь. Он практикует ансерег с самых его истоков!

О хорошем слуге нередко говорят, что он правая рука хозяина, но, похоже, Родендиль полагал поговорку за призыв к делу: он всегда был с Маэдросом рядом, незаметно для глаз помогая ему во многом. Сам он гордо заявлял, что ни разу не отказался исполнить ни единого приказа своего господина. Так что, как шептались, именно Родендиль первым помог Маэдросу, когда тот решил испытать себя: сможет ли он после пыток на Тангородрим вынести новую боль, и именно это и стало истоком ансерег.

Эрестор не смог разузнать, означало ли это, что Маэдрос и Родендиль были — или когда-то были — любовниками. К тому же ходили слухи, которые такую догадку опровергали: о Маэдросе и их павшем верховном короле Фингоне. О последнем говорили лишь шёпотом… Но кем бы ни был Фингон Маэдросу, помыслы Элронда сейчас занимал Родендиль.

— Кузнецы… — Элронд вздрогнул. Среди всех сторонников сыновей Феанора именно кузнецы и ремесленники были привержены Клятве отчаянней, чем все остальные. Они разделяли боль Феанора от потери Сильмариллов, плодов его трудов. После всех войн и потерь они ожесточились. Большинство из них всей душой было предано Маэдросу. Кто-то и сам был измученным бывшим узником и рабом, кто-то — молчаливым изгнанником из других земель, кто-то — вырос из подмастерьев. После битвы при Эгларесте именно они перевоспитывали всех новичков в верных вассалов Маэдроса и Маглора.

— Кузнецы будут подручными. Знаешь… они владеют многими тайными знаниями, — Элронд узнал эту паузу — Эрестор, учителем, всегда делал её нарочно, ожидая от ученика терпения или ответа. — Сомневаюсь, что ты, юноша, просил об ансерег для того, чтобы с тобой нянькался твой учитель. Ты мне очень нравишься. Я не отправил бы тебя к тому, кто будет тебя ломать. Я сделал для тебя всё, что мог. Ты привык ко мне, так что вряд ли я могу заставить тебя хоть глазом моргнуть. А я думаю, что ты сможешь выдержать всё то, что они с тобой сотворят. И даже больше.

— А я думаю, ты был устрашающ и просто великолепен! — Элронд почти умолял. — Если я…

Их, как частенько случалось в их скромном лагере, прервал чей-то голос, раздавшийся от дверей бревенчатой библиотеки. Женский голос, резкий и переливчатый, спрашивал, готов ли Эрестор к ним присоединиться. Элронд узнал женщину: она была из лесных эльфов, которые пришли к ним недавно. Эрестор крикнул в ответ, что он занят важным делом, но вскоре освободится. После того, как они с Эрестором разделили ритуал ансерег, Элронд узнал Эрестора получше, и сердце его одновременно и ухнуло вниз, и воспарило: Эрестор раньше никогда так к нему не относился и впервые счёл его «важным делом». А тот опять развернулся к Элронду.

— Мои извинения. Так ты говорил…

Элронд попытался ответить ему со всей серьёзностью, с какой мог тот, кого назвали «важным делом».

— Даже если мне посчастливится пройти ансерег с самим Маэдросом, я никогда не забуду, кто был со мной в первом испытании, — он отступил на шаг назад и почтительно поклонился, а затем спросил: — Так Родендиль сказал когда?

Элронд направился на своё второе испытание, преисполненный радости. Родендиль встретил его в шатре, который часто использовали для ансерег; все вещи были сложены вдоль стен, с круглого потолка свисали две цепи — ждали рук Элронда. В тот раз Эрестор заставил его не выходить за пределы маленького круга, чтобы доказать, что он способен вынести муки обряда. Теперь в этом помогут цепи. Элронд порадовался, что Эрестор одолжил ему свою чёрную тунику с серебряной отделкой: и Родендиль, и кузнецы были с ног до головы в чёрном с серебром.

Родендиль ростом был ниже всех присутствовавших, но, по мнению Элронда, всех красивее. Волосы у него были тёмно-русыми, в глазах светилась мудрость. Оба кузнеца, свидетеля ритуала, встали у стены шатра, глаза их казались строже обычного. Однако Родендиль поприветствовал Элронда весело, как и обычно:

— Рад встрече, юноша! Слышал, ты вымотал Эрестора до изнеможения, а? Раз так, ты обратился по адресу! — на это даже суровые кузнецы расплылись в улыбках.

Родендиль скрестил руки на груди и, продолжая улыбаться, проговорил:

— Прежде чем мы начнём, расскажи, что делал с тобой Эрестор. Он мало что рассказал.

Элронд описал то, что пережил: зажимы, воск, лёд, порку берёзовыми прутьями. Родендиль изогнул бровь:

— И… больше ничего?

Что-то в тоне Родендиля было такое, что Элронд замялся. Но в словах ли крылась причина или лишь в его собственной горячей крови?.. И он сдержанно ответил:

— Ну… Эрестор использовал разные берёзовые прутья: деревянную хворостину и… такую связку тонких прутиков, которые жгли, как жало.

— Хлыст и розги, — пробормотал Родендиль. — Что ж, очень подходит для первого испытания.

Один из кузнецов, с коротко обрезанными тёмными волосами, спросил:

— Сколько тебе исполнилось лет?

Элронд глубоко вздохнул. Никто точно не знал, сколько было лет Элронду с Элросом, когда малышами их вырвали из Эглареста и усыновили те, кто разрушил Гавани.

— Полагаю, двадцать пять.

Высокий кузнец, казалось, был преисполнен сомнений, так что Элронд добавил:

— Я готов приступить к испытанию, которое вы проведёте.

— Отлично сказано, — сказал Родендиль. — Ты сказал всё, что мне нужно было знать, так что более медлить мы не будем. Раздевайся и возьмись за эти цепи.

Один из наблюдателей раздул жаровню, и теперь она тлела, жутковатыми отблесками освещая шатёр.

Элронд снял одежду, оставшись лишь в чёрной набедренной повязке, и более невозможно было скрыть, что он отличается от эльфов в лагере. Они с Элросом стали очень застенчивы с тех пор, как сравнялись в росте с воинами, из-за того, что у них на груди и на руках появились короткие тёмные волоски, как у смертных. Во время первого ритуала Эрестор тактично не стал заострять на этом внимания. Раздевшись, Элронд взял цепи и устремил взгляд вперёд. Краем глаза он видел, как оба кузнеца разглядывали его с головы до ног так, будто никогда раньше не видели ничего подобного. Тот, кто интересовался его возрастом, пробормотал:

— Что ж… тогда ладно. Я думал, он слишком юн… но раз его кровь делает его… думаю, всё в порядке.

Элронд развернулся и посмотрел на другого кузнеца, с серыми непроницаемыми глазами, и тот сказал первому:

— Я же тебе говорил. Теперь ты сам видишь. — Он заговорил громче: — Эй, Родендиль, я-то думал, что у сегодня у нас оленина, но этот парень больше похож на кабана! Что за щетина! — Элронд поморщился, но кузнец обратил своё остроумие уже против Родендиля: — Напомнил мне кое-что! В последний раз я видел тебя таким нетерпеливым, как сегодня, когда мы загнали огромного кабана, и ты в первых рядах стоял за куском жареного окорока!

Родендиль ничуть не обиделся и ответил:

— Я ценитель хорошего! А вот ты тогда опоздал, и пришлось тебе довольствоваться похлёбкой. Повезло ещё, что туда попал кабаний член!

И все трое эльфов расхохотались, довольные обменом насмешек.

Родендиль повернулся к молчавшему Элронду на цепях.

— Мы начнём, когда ты будешь готов, — сказал он, глаза его казались добрыми, но оглядел юношу он с жадностью.

— Думаю, мои ляжки готовы к тому, чтобы их разукрасили, — ответил Элронд, чем заслужил смех Родендиля. Отсмеявшись, тот встал прямо перед Элрондом на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Теперь я уверен, что сегодня день подходящий. И всё же, готов ли ты?

Элронд опустил взгляд на Родендиля, решив, что тот выглядит даже менее угрожающим, чем Эрестор… и задумался, какие же тайны тот скрывает.

— Да, — ответил он.

Взгляд Родендиля метнулся к подручным, оба синхронно кивнули, и один произнёс:

— Да начнётся испытание.

И Родендиль с силой дал Элронду пощёчину. Элронд вскрикнул и пошатнулся, цепи зазвенели. Родендиль ударил его по другой щеке, а затем толкнул прямо в грудь.

— Тогда с весельем покончено. Ты уверен?

Элронд бросил быстрый взгляд на лицо Родендиля, жёсткое, в одночасье изменившееся, будто гончая обернулась волком. И испугался. Но, с жаром и вкусом крови на губах, вновь выдохнул:

— Да.

И его снова толкнули.

— Тогда слушай! Ты должен называть того, кто перед тобой в ансерег, господином! — как и прежде Эрестор, Родендиль стиснул и выкрутил его соски, отчего Элронд сморщился. — Неважно, кто ты за пределами круга, в ансерег так всегда. Эй, подручные! — позвал Родендиль. — Поведайте этому юноше правила, которым он должен следовать!

Заговорил первый кузнец, голос его был необычно звучным:

— В круге ансерег он твой господин. Стой за него насмерть, как за того, кому присягал. Он заставит тебя показать свою верность! О да, наш Родендиль, заставит тебя!

Голос второго прозвучал безмятежнее:

— Храни спокойствие, чтобы пройти через боль. Можешь встать на колени, но не отпускай цепи, не забывай об этом. И не забывай дышать.

Родендиль задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по своим красивым губам.

— У меня тоже есть для тебя совет: постарайся не кричать. Стыдно слышать, как мужчина вопит, будто его насилуют. И спящие в лагере проснутся. Если хочешь, могу засунуть тебе в рот кляп.

— Я не буду кричать, мой господин, — поспешно произнёс Элронд.

— Это сейчас ты так говоришь, — резко развернув запястье, Родендиль опять больно ущипнул его за сосок. Но Элронд не пикнул, хотя всё тело его содрогнулось от боли. После этой маленькой проверки его отпустили, и Родендиль встал перед ним, уперев руки в бока.

— Ты видел, следы на теле Лалдира?

— Кого?

— Того, кто был рабом.

— О. Да… мой господин.

Родендиль не отрываясь смотрел ему в глаза, продолжая терзать соски.

— Что, как ты думаешь, они делали с ним? Что ему пришлось вынести?

Воспоминание о перекошенном, искривлённом теле вспыхнуло перед глазами Элронда, и он содрогнулся, вспомнив, зачем эльфы придумали терпеть муки.

— То, что ты делаешь со мной, мой господин, но в тысячу раз хуже, — прошептал Элронд.

В его плоть впились ногти Родендиля.

— Скажи, чем его пытали, как думаешь.

— Огнём.

Лицо Родендиля смягчилось.

— Мы не сделаем этого с тобой. А ещё?

— Наверное, били.

Неожиданно, плавным движением Родендиль расстегнул и сбросил с себя длинный кожаный ремень, сложил его вдвое и щёлкнул в воздухе. Раздался громкий хлопок, будто ветка треснула на морозе.

— Чем мы и займёмся. Повернись!

Элронд повернулся, крутанув цепи, и тут же поперхнулся криком — ремень ударил его по плечам. Теперь он понял, почему Эрестор назвал себя слишком мягким для него, Элронда…

Первый удар обрушился резко, молниеносно, но теперь Родендиль бил с оттягом, сверху вниз раскрашивая ударами спину и ягодицы Элронда. С каждым ударом Элронд подавался вперёд, заставляя себя вдыхать в измученную грудь воздух и чувствуя, как тело начинает отвечать на страх, боль и прикосновения, как и прежде. Но на этот раз он туго затянул набедренную повязку, и пусть и ощутил, как начал твердеть член, повязка придавливала его. А через пару мгновений он перестал беспокоиться об этом, так как боль вышла далеко за пределы того, что можно было назвать лёгкой щекоткой.

Родендиль бил жёстко, наотмашь, удары словно проникали сквозь плоть Элронда до костей, так что те ныли. И каждый удар был резче и жёстче прежнего, и сыпались они всё чаще, дождём, без перерыва. Измученная поркой плоть горела, Элронд выгнулся всем своим длинным худым телом, безотчётно корчась в попытках уклониться от того, к чему принуждал себя разумом, но затем вновь заставил себя стоять смирно. Потные ладони скользнули вниз по цепям, будто, опустив руки, он мог защитить бока от того, как лизал и хлестал ремень. Пытка жгла подобно драконьему языку.

Удары на миг прекратились, Элронд глотнул ртом воздух — и увидел, что Родендиль вновь стоит перед ним. Не говоря ни слова, Родендиль развернулся к нему боком и вновь занёс руку. Элронд замер, втягивая живот. Ремень взлетел быстрее взгляда и обжёг бедро спереди. Элронд отпрыгнул, беспомощно застонав от боли. Новый удар пришёлся по второй ноге — и он удержал себя на месте, зажмурившись, чтобы сдержать подступившие слёзы. Но, будто молния, его поразила мысль: может, нынешняя боль сильнее потому, что Эрестор порол его не с такой силой, а, значит, и выносливость его растёт.

Родендиль времени не терял. Между ударами Элронд слышал — не ушами, всем своим существом — как потрескивают уголья, как тяжело дышит один из подручных, а затем будто тихонько звякнул металл. И ещё раз. Элронд открыл глаза, сморгнув слёзы боли, и внезапно увидел перед собой яркую вспышку. Родендиль стоял с широким изогнутым клинком в руках. Элронду много рассказывали о ножах — как оружии и орудии — и у него перехватило дыхание, когда он узнал нож для освежевания добычи.

Его сковал ужас, и Родендиль поднёс клинок к его плоти. Лезвие скользило вдоль кожи, вначале просто холодком, затем принялось тыкать, царапать, взвивая волоски — Родендиль молниеносно и резко наносил ему царапины. Элронд в ожидании надреза не дышал, забыв о наблюдавших кузнецах. Лезвие замерло там, где страшнее всего пугало — прямо у обнажённого живота. В ансерег никогда не ранили так, чтобы нельзя было потом исцелить, но, из того, что Эрестор рассказывал ему о врачевании, зазор для травм был немалым…

Элронд перевёл взгляд с клинка на Родендиля, и глаза их встретились. Элронд сделал вдох и нарочно взялся за цепи чуть выше. Губы Родендиля приоткрылись, и он повёл ножом ниже, задержав остриё на шёлке, обтягивавшем чресла Элронда.

Затем Родендиль убрал нож и обхватил полувозбуждённый член Элронда рукой. И Элронд отвернулся — плоть тут же пробудилась к жизни полностью. Кузнецы наблюдали бесстрастно, словно Валар.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Эрестор прислал тебя, — прошептал, наклонившись, Родендиль, — ты такой же, как я. — Он сгрёб в горсть возбуждённую плоть и, лелея и мучая, болезненно стиснул. Элронд выгнул спину, подавив в горле громкий стон. Родендиль отпустил его, но возбуждение не спадало. И лишь Элронд отвернулся от кузнецов, жгучий холод лезвия скользнул вдоль его бедёр. Родендиль низко наклонился, следуя за ножом, и Элронд ощутил жар его дыхания, а затем ласковые пальцы на саднящих царапинах.

— Хватит играть, Родендиль, — заговорил один из подручных. — Это испытание и наука, а не твои развлечения.

Родендиль поднял клинок и встал.

— Идите сюда и становитесь по обеим сторонам. Вы нужны мне прямо сейчас.

Все трое тесно обступили Элронда.

— Что бы мы ни делали, не пытайся от нас убежать. Если отпустишь цепи, мы определим, как ты справился с испытанием, по тому, будешь ли ты кричать или молчать, — Родендиль скользнул ножом по груди Элронда. — Понял? — Столь близкое присутствие подручных по сторонам пугало и подавляло, Элронд кивнул. Родендиль вернул нож в ножны, и Элронд услышал, как вновь щёлкнул его ремень. — Тогда пора!

Элронд вскрикнул — оба кузнеца наклонились и схватили его за лодыжки. Он и глазом моргнуть не успел, как его подняли вверх ногами — каждую лодыжку сжимала пара сильных рук. Мгновение он бился, словно рыба, а затем выбросил вперёд руки и опёрся о пол, чтобы обрести равновесие. И лишь он его обрёл, ремень Родендиля ожёг его ягодицы, а потом ещё раз, и ещё.

Новая порка была само смятение, боль, ошеломление, страх, беспомощность в чужих руках. Он не мог определить, сколько его держали так, уязвимого, словно дитя, и подвергали всяким мукам, какие только могли выпасть на долю злосчастного воина. Казалось, прошло мучительно много и в то же время удивительно мало времени, прежде чем он услышал, как Родендиль говорит:

— Хорошо.

И кузнецы осторожно опустили его на пол, прямо на ноющую спину. Лишь его отпустили, Элронд с трудом поднялся и постарался как можно скорей опять ухватиться за цепи. Со злорадным смешком Родендиль сказал своим подручным:

— Как же он шумел! Но кричал ли он, друзья?

— Был близок, — заявил один из кузнецов, — раз или два. Но не думаю, что кричал.

— Что ж, может, в следующий раз, а? — добродушие вернулось к Родендилю, и Элронд, потрясённый, совершенно не ожидал услышать, как его господин на этот час произнёс:

— Испытание пройдено.

— Да, испытание пройдено, — эхом отозвался один из кузнецов.

Но Элронд всё равно не отпустил цепей, пока другой кузнец не шлёпнул его по-товарищески между лопаток и не подтвердил:

— Хорошо справился.

— О да, очень хорошо, — сказал Родендиль. — Теперь береги спину. У тебя сильные синяки и кое-где кровь.

— Правда? — Элронд попытался было оглянуться назад и своей ретивостью заработал новый смех.

— Думаю, мы теперь за эту ночку перед Эрестором в долгу. Все мы всегда очень рады, когда подобные испытания проходят столь хорошо, — Родендиль развернулся к подручным. — Что ж, не медлите более. Если вы всем довольны, я сам помогу одеться нашему молодому кабанчику.

— Рано или поздно, — ухмыльнулся один из кузнецов, а второй понимающе улыбнулся. Они ушли вместе, на прощание поклонившись — может, Родендилю, а может, им обоим.

Родендиль протянул Элронду его штаны, но сначала расправил их, встряхнул, разгладил. Когда Элронд натянул их и выпрямился, то услышал, как Родендиль мягко говорит:

— Как быстро ты стал мужчиной… у тебя уже был опыт любви тел?

Казалось, на такой вопрос нет правильного ответа. Элронд не был уверен, не будут ли потом его дразнить ещё сильней, но вот Родендиль шагнул к нему вплотную, касаясь губами щеки — там, куда прежде нанёс пощёчину. И Элронд утратил дар речи, а Родендиль прошептал:

— Если не было, не тяни. Не подставляйся под меч, не познав, каково это. Подари себе разок-другой на память.

Элронд, всё ещё сомневаясь, отстранился. Родендиль увидел его колебания и вновь улыбнулся своей лисьей улыбкой.

— Знаю-знаю этот взгляд! Считается, что эльфы должны хранить целомудрие, вот что ты думаешь. Но иные законы эльфов мы преступаем, служа сынам Феанора ради нашей Клятвы. А иные, что мы преступаем, напоминают нам, как много мы получаем друг от друга и что битва наша за нашу Клятву, против нашего Врага того стоит, — Родендиль склонил голову, и уголки губ его приподнялись. — Думаешь, мои слова — хула и святотатство, или они то, что ты хотел бы попробовать?..

Родендиль провёл пальцами по груди Элронда, покрытой волосками, и тот вздрогнул — первое нежное прикосновение от руки его мучителя.

— А ты согреешь зимней ночью… и так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Ты девственник? При таком количестве молодёжи в лагере это редкость, — ладонь Родендиль скользила вверх, вниз, и затем всё ниже и ниже.

Предложение было недвусмысленным. И Элронд робко протянул руку обнять Родендиля. Но ответом ему стала лишь последняя искусительная ласка ладони, скользнувшей к паху. Резко пахнуло морозным воздухом, и они обернулись. Кто-то вошёл в шатёр, полог которого не зашнуровали за собой ушедшие кузнецы.

— Господин мой, — Родендиль развернулся и встал на колени.

Лишь один-единственный эльф во всём лагере имел полное право на то, чтобы его звали ритуальным приветствием ансерег везде и всюду.

Маэдрос.

Элронд, в панике, вновь ухватился за цепи. Нагой, избитый, так заметно возбуждённый — перед братом своего приёмного отца… он приготовился к громам и молниям.

Маэдрос осмотрел его сверху донизу, как до этого кузнецы, поразительно красивое лицо его было холодно.

— Так-так. Я проходил мимо и услышал, как говорят о хорошо пройденном обряде ансерег. Я-то думал похвалить кого-то из своих воинов, а тут, оказывается, ты… — Маэдрос повернулся к своему оруженосцу. — Родендиль, сколько ступеней он прошёл?

— Две, господин мой.

Маэдрос подошёл ближе и пристально посмотрел в глаза Элронду, размышляя. Немногие ростом были выше Элронда — и Маэдрос был среди них. Он поднял правую руку вверх — у любого другого этот жест означал бы, что он в задумчивости хочет прикоснуться рукой к губам, как Родендиль чуть раньше. Но кисти руки не было у Маэдроса… он поднял культю и согнул её в локте, охваченный размышлениями. Элронд вновь позабыл, как дышать, и ждал, что же Маэдрос скажет: похвалит или осудит.

Не отводя глаз от глаз Элронда, Маэдрос проговорил:

— Похоже, в эти дни всё случается парами. Мой брат и я. Твой брат и ты. Два Сильмарилла, что остались благодаря паре твоих родителей. Разрушить ли мне этот ход вещей и стать ли твоим третьим?..

У Элронда опять закружилась голова. Он ощутил невероятное облегчение оттого, что Маэдрос не гневается и не собирается говорить Маглору. И был ошеломлён тем, что самый могущественный эльф в его мирке одарил его таким вниманием.

— О да, господин мой…

Маэдрос улыбнулся.

— Значит, завтра. Приходи ко мне в тот же час.

Заворожённый Элронд даже не обратил внимания на то, как быстро обменялись взглядами Маэдрос и Родендиль на прощание.

И лишь когда Маэдрос вышел, Элронд наконец отпустил цепи. В благоговении он сказал Родендилю:

— Ни разу в жизни ещё он не говорил со мной так долго…

Родендиль тоже был, казалось, заворожён, в глазах его мерцал ревнивый блеск. Элронд припомнил, как Родендиль говорил: «Ты как я», и вдруг понял, что теперь Родендиль не так этому рад.

— Что же, удачи тебе, юноша. Он не так часто кого-то истязает, но когда истязает… удачи тебе, — Родендиль протянул Элронду его тунику. — А теперь я пойду к своему господину. Он не стал бы искать меня, если бы я ему не был нужен.


	3. Связанный Клятвой

_Меж тем, оставим их. Они  
Боролись с Богом честно.  
Они не слышат нас. Взгляни:  
Здесь жалость бесполезна:  
Здесь бьются волны взаперти,  
Здесь деревцу не расцвести,  
Здесь, миг помедлив на пути,  
Стоят слепцы над бездной._

_«Eros Turranos», Эдвин Арлингтон Робинсон*_

Элронд не собирался рассказывать Элросу, что случилось с ним, но позабыл, что вся история написана на его коже. Лишь только на следующий день он снял в присутствии брата тунику, Элрос сразу спросил, где же он заработал такие синяки. Поначалу Элрос был так встревожен, а затем так зол, что Элронду пришлось рассказать всё от начала до конца, чтобы брату не взбрело в голову тут же затеять с кем-то драку.

Случайность оказалась счастливой. Элрос уселся на свою койку, улыбаясь с облегчением, плечи его расслабились, притом куда заметнее, чем за многие и многие дни до того.

— Звучит так, будто ты обрёл в стенах лагеря то, что я обрёл за его стенами. Справедливо! И хотя бы с ансерег ты меня уложил на лопатки!

— Скорее, уложили меня, — откликнулся Элронд, и они рассмеялись, пусть шутка и была дурной.

И вот уже юноши наперебой обменивались историями, и едва слушали друг друга, захваченные счастьем иметь наперсника. От внимания Элроса не ускользнул рассказ брата о столкновении с похотью, которая чуть не обрела разрядку. Он и глазом не моргнул на то, что Элронд готов был обнять мужчину. Элронд в их лагере был далеко не единственным, кто был вовлечён в подобное. Напротив, Элрос даже сказал:

— И вы чуть было не… а потом зашёл Маэдрос и сказал, что сам будет истязать тебя, а Родендиль ничего не получит? — фыркнул Элрос. — Сомневаюсь, что я смог бы продолжать, если бы он или Маглор меня застали, а я уже бы вовсю…

— Мы не успели так далеко зайти… а, неважно.

— Но ты же не сделаешь этого с Маэдросом? — неверяще спросил Элрос. — Или сделаешь?..

— Сомневаюсь. Маэдрос… — Элронд поёжился, вспомнив невероятную притягательность эльфийского владыки, — Маэдрос запросто может развлечься с кем только пожелает, он же так прекрасен. Кто же ему откажет! Нет, думаю, это будет обычный обряд ансерег. Я рассказал всё Эрестору, когда он спросил меня, как всё прошло с Родендилем. И Эрестор, знаешь, назвал меня полным болваном! Но затем дал мне целебную мазь и бинты, заранее. Сказал, мне они понадобятся.

— А Маэдрос говорил, зачем он тебя позвал?

— Нет, — лицо Элронда потемнело.

Оба замолчали. Элронд мрачно размышлял над вопросом брата. В детстве их нянчила и баловала большая часть обитателей лагеря. Когда они подросли, многие говорили, что они заменили потерянных Амрода и Амраса. В каком-то смысле это было верно: повзрослев, живые братья носили сохранившееся снаряжение погибших, пусть и поношенное, но всё равно княжеское. Но были минуты… были минуты, когда они слышали, как кое-кто из эльфов проклинает смертных или называет их хилыми и грубыми. Пересуды притихали, стоило братьям пройти мимо.

Маэдрос, несмотря на всё своё милосердие, с ними был холоден… Пусть Элронд и не думал, что тот может исказить созданный им ритуал из малодушия, но опасения всё равно его не отпускали.

Мысли Элроса же шли иным путём.

— Если ты завоюешь благосклонность Маэдроса, может, замолвишь за меня словечко, чтоб я смог привести мою возлюбленную в лагерь? Ведь это же он утвердил закон, согласно которому смертным вход во врата лагеря закрыт. Как думаешь, сможет он сделать одно исключение?

Элронд задумчиво поскрёб в затылке, в месте, откуда начиналось плетение косы.

— Дай мне сначала завоевать его благосклонность, — наконец вымолвил он.

***

В лагере были деревянные палаты для собраний, хранения припасов и для того, чтобы укрываться в них как в форте, если потребуется. По иронии судьбы, именно присоединившиеся к ним лесные эльфы, лаиквэнди, сделали палаты своим жилищем. Нолдор предпочитали шатры: те дарили им уединение — роскошь ушедших дней, по которой они тосковали. Не все шатры были в равной мере прекрасны… Элронд помнил, как восхищался шатром Маэдроса, когда был помладше. Куда бы не перемещался лагерь, а за короткую жизнь Элронда они переезжали четырежды, шатёр Маэдроса всегда был застлан бархатными коврами, слегка выцветшими, но всё ещё поистине чудесными. Стены были увешаны богато расшитыми гобеленами, а вещи хранились в деревянных ларцах и изящных плетёных корзинах. Шатёр изнутри освещался немногими оставшимися валинорскими эльфийскими фонарями, и слабый голубоватый свет живых кристаллов, помещённых в них, заполнял пространство вокруг. А оно было просторным и принадлежало лишь самому эльфийскому владыке, хотя усадить внутри можно было два десятка владык.

Родендиль велел Элронду явиться к Маэдросу к полуночи. Элронд подождал пару минут снаружи шатра, опасаясь, что пришёл слишком рано. Но оказалось, что это не имело значения: Маэдрос ждал. Элронд поразился, увидев, что тот ждал его в одиночестве, никого из челяди с ним не было. Маэдрос редко жёг для себя запасы угля, имевшиеся в лагере, не сделал он исключения и для третьего испытания ансерег, в шатре было холодно, но Элронд не дрогнул. Не раз он приходил, сопровождая Маглора, в этот шатёр, но никогда ранее не видел двух толстых серебристых цепей, свисавших вниз, на ковры, со стропил.

Было куда легче глядеть на цепи, чем на Маэдроса. Казалось, эльфийскому владыке неведом холод. С головы до ног он был тщательно укутан в чернильно-чёрное. В голубом свете, заполнявшем шатёр, он казался мертвенно-бледным, густые рыжие волосы его, заплетённые в косы, приобрели винно-красный оттенок. На лице застыло обычное выражение спокойствия и вместе с тем глубокого сосредоточения. На миг Элронд был покорён его красотой. А затем Маэдрос поднял глаза, взгляды их встретились, и белое пламя духа Маэдроса вспыхнуло в глазах Маэдроса, словно факел. И он поднял левую руку — ту, что в бою разила мечом больше врагов, чем утерянная правая — в молчаливом приветствии.

Элронд был приёмным сыном Маглора и никогда раньше колен перед Маэдросом не преклонял. Но, вспомнив, чему научил его Родендиль, сейчас он сделал это, опустившись на одно колено.

— Господин мой, я готов к ансерег, когда бы ты ни пожелал начать.

Он стоял на коленях прямо перед Маэдросом, склонив голову, и вот ощутил, как на его макушку опустилась лаской ладонь и скользнула меж кос. Элронд порадовался, что с помощью пары золотых заколок, праздничных украшений, закрепил косы вместе на затылке. Ладонь Маэдроса на миг задержалась на золоте, вплетённом в тёмные косы, а затем он потянул пальцами за волосы на затылке и с силой запрокинул голову Элронда назад.

Голос Маэдроса, как и всегда, был ясным и звучным.

— Ничего я не прошу у своих верных, чего не претерпел бы я сам. Кровь братоубийства, пытки ансерег, даже возвращение на Тангородрим за новыми муками… — Маэдрос умолк, а затем отпустил волосы Элронда и выпрямился, во весь немалый рост возвышаясь над коленопреклоненным юношей. — И ты не говоришь мне нет. Что ж, хорошо. Теперь, когда ты здесь, ты окажешь мне помощь.

Кроме висевших цепей, никаких приготовлений к испытанию видно не было. Маэдрос предоставил эту работу самому Элронду. Тот развернул другой ковёр, с кругом в центре, достал пару простыней. Ему и в голову не пришло, что Маэдрос оказался достаточно дальновиден, чтобы уберечь своего оруженосца от дальнейшей ревности. Помедлив в обиде, он налил в кубок воду, окрашенную каплей вина, и оставил на серебряном подносе. Всё это время Маэдрос пристально за ним наблюдал.

— Принеси мне тот плетёный ящик, а затем встань меж цепей, — велел Маэдрос. Элронд послушался, и Маэдрос постоял немного, оценивающе глядя на него. — Что же, я разглядел отблеск твоего духа, — заключил он, — и мне ясно, что ты предпочтёшь стоять в ансерег на ногах, не на коленях.

Элронд нервно схватился за цепи.

— Думаешь, я слаб? — выпалил он.

— Увидим. Сними свои одежды.

Элронд, как дважды до того, разделся до набедренной повязки. Маэдрос, не меняясь в лице, указал на чёрную парчу, что опоясывала чресла Элронда:

— И это.

Несмотря на холод шатра, у Элронда вспотели ладони: он понял, и что опять возбуждён, и что теперь ему никак это не скрыть. А ещё он вспомнил, как жёстко хватал его там Родендиль. Тем не менее, и набедренная повязка была отложена в сторону.

И тут же его спокойствие подверглось испытанию: Маэдрос подошёл к нему и пробежался, поглаживая, холодными пальцами по груди.

— О, сколько плоти на твоих костях, — нахмурил брови Маэдрос, ведя пальцами по коже. — Ты так не похож… не похож на… — голос его прервался, и непроницаемое выражение лица его сменилось ужасным горем. Это длилось лишь мгновение. — Кровь сынов человеческих сильна в тебе.

— Знаю, господин мой, — кивнул Элронд. — Э-э… волосы…

— Я не о том. На тебе всё ещё следы испытания накануне. Многие эльфы после такого обряда уже полностью исцелились бы, — Маэдрос изогнул губы. — И всё же мне ведомо, что иные смертные терпят муки, которые сломили бы многих эльфов. С тобой будет интересно. — Маэдрос встал на колени перед плетёным ящиком. Светлая крышка легко поддалась его единственной руке и открылась. Маэдрос достал из него прут, похожий на ту хворостину, что была у Эрестора, и что-то ещё, такое тёмное, что в темноте шатра Элронд не смог разобрать.

Маэдрос оглянулся, взгляд его пронзил Элронда насквозь.

— Чему ты улыбаешься?

Элронд перепугался.

— Я не имел в виду ничего дурного, господин мой! Просто такое повторяется каждый раз, когда меня испытывают поркой, господин мой, или другими пытками.

— Ты находишь это скучным? — прошептал Маэдрос. — В этом часть сути. Есть тысячи мук, которых ждёшь: быть связанным, обожжённым, изнурительно трудиться, наблюдать пытки другого… видеть собственную плоть, отделённую от тебя. Ангбанд даёт прибежище корням таких мучений, которые ты и представишь себе не можешь. Но всегда, всегда, всё возвращается к этому, — Маэдрос резко ударил себя прутом по бедру, и Элронд вздрогнул куда сильнее его самого. — Если ты пройдёшь обряд трижды, на худой конец, ты будешь подготовлен чуть лучше. Как следовало бы мне… я был плохим воином.

Вновь Элронд похолодел. Маэдрос говорил — но не с ним, смотрел на него — но сквозь него. Его сверкающие глаза, с серой радужкой, очерченной ярким тёмным кольцом, казалось, изнутри полыхали огнём, рождавшимся позади тёмных зрачков.

— Наша Клятва быстро привела нас ко злу. Но, Валар тому свидетели, сколь неуклюжи мы были в своей жестокости! Моргот рассмеялся бы, увидев, как мы лупцуем друг дружку во время первого братоубийства. Но учились мы быстро. И всё же в битве, когда Моргот пленил меня, все верные были отрезаны от меня и повержены. Лишь один Родендиль выжил. — С обескураживающей внезапностью серые глаза его моргнули, и взгляд вновь сосредоточился на Элронде. — Я видел, как боролись вы с Элросом. Вы, дети войны, превзошли тех бойцов, коими были мы после двух веков под древами по их счёту. О нет, я не был лучшим среди воинов, когда слуги Моргота захватили меня. Но я обрёл иное оружие — в себе. Я мог терпеть.

Маэдрос вновь поднял левую руку.

— А теперь я выясню, сможешь ли ты.

С ослепляющей стремительностью Маэдрос опустил прут на бедро Элронда спереди. И тот рухнул на колени в агонии.

— Встань! — холодно, как и всегда, изрёк Маэдрос, и Элронд кинулся исполнять приказание. И опять эти неистовые сияющие глаза встретились с глазами Элронда.

— Итак, приступим, — сказал Маэдрос, и последнее, что Элронд увидел, прежде чем зажмуриться от новой вспышки боли — тот самый тёмный предмет, которым Маэдрос и размахнулся, обжигая его левый бок. Это был кожаный боевой кистень со множеством хвостов-ремешков. И то, что последовало далее, было мукой, чистой и без прикрас, без пауз и ускорений, как раньше делали с ним в ансерег другие. Эрестор назвал себя слишком мягким. Родендиль прямо сказал, что не хочет ломать Элронда. Но Маэдрос отвешивал Элронду, как, похоже, и другим, по собственной мере, утратив пощаду в погоне за Клятвой. А может, подумал Элронд, он утратил пощаду, будучи столь беспощадным к себе самому.

Знакомство с жалящей розгой у Элронда было коротким, но всё же помогло ему выдержать порку, он даже сохранял способность о чём-то думать, пока терпел пытку. Он сохранял сознание, пока Маэдрос бичевал его спину. Кряхтя от боли, Элронд, как наставлял его Эрестор, впитывал эти ощущения, запоминая. Полоски кожи молотили с неожиданной силой, изредка щёлкая, будто резали плоть. И рассыпались так широко… но не это было ужаснее всего.

Ужаснее всего было то, что Маэдрос не останавливался.

Порка всё продолжалась, агония Элронда усиливалась, Маэдрос всё так же был сосредоточен на одной лишь его спине. Маэдрос был столь неумолим, что вскоре Элронд обнаружил себя на коленях, в борьбе с болью, неверием и шоком. Он скривился, негодуя: Маэдросу не нужно, совсем не нужно было быть столь жестоким! Он поклялся бы, что уже чувствует, как горячая кровь выступила у него по спине, струйками стекая по рёбрам. Неужто и других тот истязал столь ужасно? Как несправедливо!

Теперь Маэдрос, чтобы продолжать порку, вынужден был согнуться почти пополам: Элронд, на коленях, скрючился, прижимая локти к бокам, опустив голову вниз, поджав ноги в попытках защитить свои ягодицы.

Но Маэдрос продолжал истязать его кистенём.

Элронд сам согнулся пополам в поясе, скользя ладонями вниз по цепям, спина его выгнулась подобно черепашьему панцирю, лоб неудержимо тянуло вниз, к ковру. На какой-то миг в мыслях у него прояснилось, и он увидел, как позорно скрючился на полу. У него совершенно не было сил заставить разогнуться собственное тело, и он просто принудил себя терпеть дальше и слегка расслабился. Кистень жестоко хлестал по ягодицам, эта мука, по сравнению с болью при бичевании спины, казалась облегчением. Ещё один удар — и хвосты кистеня задели мошонку. Элронд взвизгнул так, что Родендиль бы уже объявил испытание законченным. И даже Маэдрос остановился.

На какой-то благословенный миг бичевание прекратилось. Забыв о манерах, Элронд изогнулся, чтобы посмотреть на Маэдроса — и был поражён: дыхание того было тяжёлым. Элронд понял, что не игрушка для Маэдроса, чего он так опасался, и это прибавило ему мужества. На трясущихся руках он подтянулся в цепях и приподнялся чуть выше, оставаясь на коленях.

Маэдрос издал короткий смешок, кистень вновь опустился на ягодицы Элронда, и он опять вскрикнул. По крайней мере, колени прикрывают его гениталии, подумал он, но тут опять пришла пора проявить стойкость, и на какое-то время в мире не было ничего, кроме боли.

На этот раз, когда порка прекратилась, Элронд просто не мог в это поверить. Маэдрос вновь подошёл к нему спереди, звуки его шагов отдались у Элронда в ушах. Он, коленопреклонённый, дрожал, лицо было залито слезами и слизью из носа.

— Похоже, тебе больнее, чем эльфу. Да ведь ты и пришёл со следами вчерашних побоев. Но всё же. Почему же ты преклонил передо мной колени? — спросил Маэдрос.

У Элронда больше не осталось сил ни на лукавство, ни на попытки скрыть то, что на уме.

— Не знаю! Я не знаю! Это я! И я здесь…

Рукоять кистеня оказалась у него под подбородком, и он дёрнулся. Маэдрос надавил ею, чтобы приподнять лицо Элронда вверх.

— Почему ты сказал мне «да»?

Элронд никогда не произнёс бы такого всуе, но вдруг услышал собственный голос:

— Потому что ты так прекрасен.

Маэдрос рассмеялся, со свойственной ему диковинной необузданной ноткой:

— А знаешь, что сказал смертный Ульдор о том, почему предал нас в битве при Нирнаэт?

Элронд и вздохнуть не посмел.

— Потому что красота наша слишком велика — вот что он сказал! Нетленна, не тронута смертью, чего ни один смертный не может постичь — и для смертного племени это вечная мука. Но, о Полуэльф, ты самим своим бытием обратил эти слова в ложь.

Я ненавижу смертных, — легко, будто походя, продолжил Маэдрос, — потому что когда-то любил их. Как отчаянно, с какой полнотой проживают они свой век! Это дарило мне надежду, что не вся Арда поворотится ко злу, и что Клятву можно исполнить. Но предательство смертных отняло её у меня. — Маэдрос отложил рукоять кистеня и скользнул гладким обрубком правой руки, появившейся из рукава чёрной туники, по щеке Элронда. — Ты же столь предан… ты никогда бы не предал меня.

— Никогда, мой господин, — прошептал Элронд.

— Но я не прекрасен! — продолжил Маэдрос, и на этот раз Элронд ещё сильнее испугался его диковинной непостижимости. Чёрная туника Маэдроса крепилась у него над левым плечом — и он разорвал её левой рукой, обнажая своё белоснежное тело, затем сбросил её, воздел в сторону Элронда искалеченную правую руку и воскликнул: — Взгляни на меня! Взгляни на это! Никто и никогда не видит меня, вот что скажу я тебе, потому что немногие могут перенести вид того, как я искалечен! — Элронд в изумлении уставился на эту руку, считавшуюся чуть ли не волшебным символом. Предплечье выглядело более гладким и узким, чем у обычного эльфа, как ни удивительно, не осталось ни шрама. Сама по себе она не была гротеском, но в сравнении с тем, чем она теперь _не_ была…

— От неё отводят глаза, — продолжал Маэдрос, — отшатываются в страхе. Был лишь один, кто знал меня целиком — Фингон Отважный. Он, кто отсёк эту руку, ни разу не отвернулся от деяния рук своих! — Маэдрос провёл обнажённой искалеченной рукой Элронду по лицу, и тот задрожал. — Он был королём нам. И то верно: лучше он, чем я.

— Встань! — после столь страстной тирады приказ показался неожиданным и странным, но Элронд сумел каким-то образом подтянуться на цепях. Также он припомнил, что почти обнажён — Маэдрос провёл правой рукой вниз по его телу, огладив бедро. — Ты столь многое терпишь от меня. Иные после того, как я касался их правой рукой, отпускали цепи. — Маэдрос протянул вперёд левую руку и погладил Элронда по одной из длинных тёмных кос. — И ты мне тоже кажешься прекрасным.

Все эти страдания Маэдроса и его красота совершенно вскружили Элронду голову. Он было думал, что в этом испытании уже освободился от бурления горячей крови, что мучило его прежде. Но теперь — о чём он втайне молился — боль ушла, и в нём разгорелся жар, а мир перед глазами слегка поплыл. Чувственные касания Маэдроса, близость его совершенного тела… его вновь пронзило вожделение. И он обнаружил, что тянется всем телом к Маэдросу, как прежде к Родендилю.

На какой-то невероятный миг Маэдрос прижался к нему всем телом в ответ. Затем Элронда ошеломил новый шок — Маэдрос, опустившись на колени, прижался губами к его груди прямо под сердцем. Элронд выгнулся в цепях, на руках его проступили все сухожилия, он отвернул в сторону полыхающее лицо. Маэдрос повёл губами вниз, прямо по дорожке волосков, сбегающей к паху Элронда, и тихо усмехнулся, когда лицо его опустилось на один уровень с совершенно твёрдым фаллосом. Элронд пошатнулся, и Маэдрос повернул голову и провёл языком по головке его члена.

Опьянённый наслаждением, Элронд, тем не менее ощутил, как что-то мягко раздвигает его ноги и протискивается между ними. Он бросил взгляд вниз — и сердце его остановилось. Маэдрос своей правой рукой раздвинул его бёдра и теперь прижимал обрубок прямо к расселине меж его ягодиц. Какое это было удовольствие — ощущать, как что-то надавливает _там_ , и как это устрашало — обрубок был куда толще самого толстого фаллоса.

Маэдрос заговорил, и тем напугал его ещё сильнее. Казалось, опять наступил один из тех моментов, когда Маэдрос говорил будто не с ним и не здесь.

— В извинение за то, что отсёк мою руку, Фингон одарил меня сокровищем.

Элронд вновь поднял глаза и выдохнул:

— Что же это было? Этот зелёный камень, что ты всегда носишь? — он ощущал прохладу нефритового кулона, что Маэдрос носил на шее, у своего пылающего бедра.

— Да, это его дар, и он бесценен. Но нет, я не о том, — Маэдрос беспрепятственно повёл лишённую кисти руку дальше, и Элронд ощутил, как обрубок давит ему прямо за мошонкой. — Догадаешься, что он дал мне? А?

Пусть Элронд и был девственником, разум его вовсе не был невинен, и бурлящая кровь обеспечила ему не одну ночь, полную жарких фантазий. Хотя о таком он не думал никогда в жизни и его передёрнуло от одной только мысли.

— Он… — Элронд вновь бросил взгляд на Маэдроса во всей его потрясающей и ужасающей красоте. — Он позволил войти в него этой руке?

Хриплым от тоски голосом Маэдрос ответил:

— И я тысячу тысяч раз простил моего возлюбленного, — на миг Маэдрос наклонился в сторону, а затем протянул Элронду горшочек. — Открой это.

Элронд послушался. В горшочке была мазь. Маэдрос забрал у него открытый горшочек, отставил в сторону и сунул три пальца в скользкое содержимое. Единственной своей рукой он нанёс мазь там, где до этого дразнил Элронда другой, лишённой запястья рукой. И вновь приставил _ту_ руку меж ягодиц Элронда, и тот ощутил твёрдость кости в этой руке, которую так странно смягчала покрывающая её плоть.

— Позволишь ли ты мне сделать это с тобой? Ты, висящий на этих цепях так же, как и я когда-то на Тангородрим?

Элронд представил себе боль и вторжение… и свою грядущую потерю — ведь это будет его первый раз! И такой ужас охватил его, что собственный его член опал. Но он припомнил, как, казалось, смягчился Маэдрос к смертным, глядя на страдания самого Элронда, и тот его ужасный взгляд, с которым он говорил, что никто не видит его по-настоящему. И он смотрел на красоту Маэдроса, далёкую, как Сильмарилл в небе, ожидая его слова. Препровождённый страхом в глубины самое себя, он нашёл там сострадание и силы отважиться.

— Да, господин мой, если ты просишь об этом.

И Маэдрос улыбнулся.

Он встал, прижав культю к щеке Элронда.

— Достаточно того, что ты готов на это. Испытание пройдено.

Элронд рухнул на колени.

Когда к нему вновь вернулась способность думать, он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то всё же сказать, но так и не сказал, потому что заговорил Маэдрос.

— Помнишь, что я говорил прежде?

— Да мне повезло, что я хотя бы помню своё имя, мой господин, — дрожащим голосом вымолвил Элронд.

Маэдрос рассмеялся, в смехе его колокольчиками прозвенело безумие. Элронд увидел, как тот расстёгивает пуговки на своих штанах у паха и высвобождает чресла.

— Я сказал, что не прошу ничего от своих верных, чего не претерпел бы я сам.

Элронд успел разглядеть отвердевший, внушительных размеров член, и тут Маэдрос опустился на колени и поцеловал его.

И до конца ночи ни тот, ни другой на ноги не поднимались, и даже не заметили, как холодало по мере того, как ночь близилась к рассвету. Сначала Маэдрос вернулся к тому занятию, которое прервал, чтобы испытать Элронда вопросом. Он взял член Элронда в рот и ласкал его, пока тот вновь не пробудился к жизни. Испугавшись, что прольёт семя слишком рано, Элронд упросил Маэдроса разрешить сделать с ним то же самое. Ему это было дозволено, и на какое-то время он полностью был поглощён исследованием тела Маэдроса ртом и ладонями. Кожа эльфа была такой тёплой, прикосновения к ней пленили, мышцы казались отлитыми из стали, но податливыми, даже ниже, у твёрдого фаллоса. Элронд тронул тонкие жёсткие завитки волос у его основания, того же медного оттенка, что и на голове Маэдроса. Затем он попытался повторить то, что Маэдрос делал с ним своим ртом. И, казалось, у него выходило достаточно хорошо, потому что Маэдрос говорил мало, но мягко постанывал от наслаждения. Когда вкус его во рту Элронда стал солонее, Маэдрос оттолкнул голову Элронда, задержав, как и прежде, пальцы на его косах.

— Я хочу овладеть тобой, а ты потом повторишь со мной то же самое, если пожелаешь. Ляг так, чтоб я смог тебя взять.

Элронд повиновался, встав на четвереньки, чтобы сберечь свою иссечённую спину. Он думал было уже, что после всего пережитого во время ритуала ужаса в нём не осталось страха, но обмяк от облегчения, когда ощутил, что Маэдрос прижался сзади к нему пахом, а не обрубком руки. Он был уже подготовлен, и принять в себя член, даже такой внушительный, как у Маэдроса, казалось вполне терпимым, если сравнивать с его рукой. И он почувствовал, как _там_ давят, растягивают, вторгаются, и было так туго — а затем боль утихла, и он познал странное наслаждение там, где ожидал лишь муки. Даже боль в измученных побоями ягодицах превратилась в ликующий пожар.

Маэдрос склонился вперёд, подталкивая Элронда ниже и обхватив правой рукой его плечи и ключицы. Элронд опустил подбородок и поцеловал место, где заканчивалась эта правая рука, и Маэдрос, мягко вскрикнув, глубоко толкнулся в него. Когда Маэдрос замер, Элронд понял, что тот излился внутрь него. И смирно стоял на коленях, пока Маэдрос не вышел из него, и он не ощутил, как вход в его тело вновь закрылся.

Элронд недолго дивился пережитому. Маэдрос опустился на ковёр подле Элронда и взглянул на него ещё более дико, чем когда-либо до того.

— Теперь твой черёд, — выдохнул он.

Элронд вновь открыл горшочек, вдруг осознав, что для этой простой задачи требуется две руки. Затем он одной рукой подготовил Маэдроса, другой в это время лаская его. На лице у Маэдроса было то же отсутствующее выражение, которое появлялось на нём, когда речь Маэдроса становилось странной. Но от касаний Элронда он поёжился, и на его прекрасном лице вновь проступило понимание настоящего. Чтобы удержать его здесь, с собой, Элронд наклонился и поцеловал в губы, судорожно дёрнувшись, чтобы погладить навершия его груди, гладкой, словно камень.

Маэдрос чуть сдвинул своё длинное бедро, и Элронд неуклюже попытался довершить начатое. Слишком низко, затем слишком высоко, и каждый толчок в эту горячую расселину сводил с ума, но затем, наконец, ему удалось войти в эльфа членом. Скользить вглубь тела другого оказалось самым прекрасным ощущением, что он когда-либо в жизни испытывал. С каждым толчком, грубым и безыскусным, с уст его срывался крик. И вот, наконец, громко вскрикнув, он достиг вершины. Прошло немало времени с мига его кульминации, прежде чем он ощутил, как по спине его стекает пот… а может, то была кровь от ран, нанесённых кистенём? Но ему, вдохновлённому, торжествующему, было всё равно.

И даже после этого всё не закончилось. Маэдросом владела его дикая необузданность, а в Элронде пылал огонь юноши, который был ей впору. И в эту ночь Элронд позволил себе потерять голову, и разум изредка возвращало ему лишь одно: каждый раз, когда он перекатывался на спину или садился, тело напоминало ему о цене, которую он заплатил за красоту Маэдроса. И многие годы спустя он с тоской вспоминал те часы на полу шатра Маэдроса. Нескоро ещё нашёлся любовник, который смог подарить ему такое наслаждение.

Когда лихорадка их, наконец, утихла, они улеглись на ковры. Элронд вновь закрыл крышкой почти пустой горшочек. На этот раз Маэдрос выглядел так, будто он на той же земле, что и все остальные. Они немного побеседовали, подобно тому, как было у Элронда с Эрестором после первого испытания. Маэдрос наконец расспросил его о двух первых ступенях ритуала и, казалось, рассказ даже его позабавил.

— Я был прав, когда сказал, что ты не простоишь на коленях долго. Только не после того, как брал меня этой ночью!

Потрясённый, Элронд сел.

— Ты думаешь, я слаб?! Что я не смогу выдержать ту толику боли, что мне выпадет?

— Нет. Но я могу читать в тебе, — Маэдрос потянулся и опять убрал косы Элронда назад, закалывая их золотой заколкой, как прежде, и прошептал: — Используй с толком ту силу, которую боль даёт.

Ответить на это Элронду было нечего. Встретившись лицом со своим будущим, на миг он отступил в своё прошлое.

— Расскажешь ли ты моему отцу… ну, то есть, Маглору об этой ночи? Ты ведь мне родич, пусть и не кровный, а по воспитанию, и… о…

Маэдрос сел и принялся надевать штаны.

— Вероятно, он и так знает. Но Маглор не посмеет мне перечить.

Элронд увидел, как Маэдрос смотрит сквозь него, и неожиданно ему показалось, что в шатре стало очень холодно. В просветы меж занавесей стали пробиваться лучи зимней зари. Разум Элронда на миг словно помутился. Он не хотел, чтобы таким стало последнее воспоминание Маэдроса об испытании, разделённом с Элрондом. Быстро сообразив, он протянул Маэдросу нетронутый кубок с водой, подкрашенной вином.

— Господин мой?

Маэдрос с кивком принял кубок и сделал глубокий глоток. Элронд принялся убирать инструменты ансерег, чтобы показать, что он завершает обряд так же охотно, как и начал его. Маэдрос отнёсся к этому одобрительно и даже предложил ему снять цепи и упаковать их в сухое полотно, а затем в деревянный сундук.

Когда всё было кончено, и оба они были вновь одеты, притом Маэдрос — в новый наряд, Маэдрос одарил его формальным почтительным прощанием.

— Вот что я скажу Маглору: что ты в полной мере вошёл в возраст и готов вступить в ряды воинов. Возможно, как разведчик или глашатай. Эрестор говорит, ты искусен в чужих языках, и твоя смешанная кровь даст нам тут преимущество. Вскоре ты узнаешь больше о предстоящем.

Он отмахнулся от неуклюжих благодарностей Элронда, отдаляясь всё сильнее.

Неловкой прихрамывающей походкой Элронд поплёлся обратно к шатру, который делил с Элросом. Через туманный серый рассвет уже пробивалась голубизна. Думать о том, что Маэдрос позволил ему всё… он едва мог вообще думать об этом. Но это определённо был первый раз, который стоил того, чтобы его запомнить.

На миг Элронд замер в снегу и слякоти. Знал ли вообще Маэдрос, что это у Элронда впервые? Они об этом ни слова не говорили. Он пожал плечами, усмехаясь, будто странность Маэдроса оказалось заразной. Всё равно это был первый раз, который стоило запомнить. А ещё и второй, весело подумал он, да и третий.

Он заметил, что зимний лёд вокруг подтаивает. И хорошо — он был уверен, что от него несёт, как от куницы в течке. Придется помёрзнуть, купаясь в ручье, чтобы опять составить окружающим достойную компанию. Коснувшись волос под капюшоном плаща, он ощутил, что косы его расплелись и спутались. Пожалуй, вытаскивать золотые заколки из этих колтунов станет четвёртым испытанием. Он провёл ладонью ниже и нащупал под подбородком липкую кровь: да, на коврах пару раз было жестковато. На заметных местах могли остаться следы и синяки. Элронд уже ощутил благодарность к Эрестору за притирания, что тот ему дал. И кстати, что же ему сказать Элросу? А вдруг тот будет ревновать? А хотя нет, Элрос хотел для себя иного. А может ему следует завтра попросить о помощи Элросу? Нет, сначала стоит приступить к своим новым обязанностям, и затем, возможно, он окажется в лучшем положении, чтобы просить о таком.

Элронд поднял глаза к новой звезде — Сильмариллу, всё ещё ярко сверкающему на фоне разгоравшегося рассвета. Теперь, познав опыт выбора между ужасом и ужасом, узнав вслед за Маэдросом, как размыта грань между добром и злом, он мог быть более снисходительным к Эльвинг. Но сочувствие не помешало Элронду думать и о другом: соединениях, прощении, может даже новом альянсе против Моргота. И он задумался о вопросах политических и удовольствиях, которые ждали впереди. Входя в шатёр, он строил в голове не мечты, но планы.

Элрос лежал на своей походной койке, укрывшись одеялом и плащом. Вначале Элронд улыбнулся, но прежде чем он смог отпустить шутку об усталых охотниках, услышал со стороны Элроса прерывистый всхлип.

— Что случилось?! Тебе больно?!

— Она ушла.

— Что?! — Элронд упал подле близнеца на колени.

Элрос сглотнул.

— Её народ отправился на юг, спасаясь от растущего в этих землях зла. Я… она порвала со мной. Не пришла и не сама мне сказала. Один из её племени сказал мне и проклял, обозвав эльфийским призраком.

Элронд похлопал Элроса по плечу, а тот сотрясался в яростных рыданиях.

— Мне следовало вернуться раньше. Мне так жаль… — сказал Элронд.

Элрос перевернулся и стиснул плечо Элронда.

— Я был таким ужасным всю эту зиму, а ты всё время мне помогал — ты добрый, словно само лето! — Он поднял к Элронду лицо и признался: — Я бы ушёл с ней, если б она попросила. Я бы бросил тебя!

Элронд обнял брата за плечи.

— Ты мой единственный брат. Теперь я понимаю, каково это — когда просят.

Элрос благодарно прижался к нему. Элронд поморщился — напомнили о себе синяки. Но он не дрогнул. После Маэдроса он познал, какой странной мукой могут быть любовь и знание, и, переполненный состраданием, он стойко терпел боль.


End file.
